Sandwich
How to Obtain Sandwiches are dropped by Fire Demons in Lava World at the Volcano miniboss and the gate after the first 3 sets of Fire Demons. They can also be bought in the Volcano Store and in the Snow Store. Use To use a sandwich, select it in the usable items menu, then press the / button. While beefy, players can deal increased melee damage and can move specific heavy objects. The effect lasts only for 10 seconds. Players must be beefy to: * Move a large boulder in the Tall Grass Field that leads to Burly Bear and the Fish weapon. * Open the gate in Lava World. * Fight the Volcano in Lava World. * Open the front door to the Industrial Castle. While under the Sandwich's effect, the player can: * Run through the spiky traps after the poison gas projectiles easily without getting knocked back in Industrial Castle. * Windmill the Necromancer and Conehead Groom infinitely, but only on the PS3 version, where the player doesn't get off the ground after getting in a few hits. Glitches * If the sandwich is used before kissing any princess except the Orange Princess, the player immediately returns to their regular form. However, the countdown timer will continue. If it reaches 0 seconds during the kiss, the player exits the kiss and can walk around until they return to the map. * If the player kisses Tricky the Clown immediately after undergoing transformation, they will be immune to her knockback. After the effect wears off, they will be able to use Arrows, Bombs, Health Potions, Horn, Magic, Weapons, and Sandwiches, even after the "The End" screen pops up. ** To remain in this state, the player should avoid pressing the jump button. Trivia * This item can be found in unlimited supplies during the Lava World level at the metal gate and the Volcano miniboss. Fire Demons will repeatedly spawn and drop sandwiches until the player opens the gate or kills the Volcano. * Despite their powerful effect, Sandwiches are often considered a disadvantage; as they make the player an easy target. * The player's shield is unaffected by the sandwich. * This item is often called "Toast". This may be because on a low definition TV, the icon appears to be a single slice of toast instead of a whole sandwich. * This item is often called a "Knuckle Sandwich", most likely originating from the threat: "I'm gonna give you a knuckle sandwich!". * This item is often referred to as the "Beef Sandwich" because it makes the player beefy. * It appeared in Fleeing The Complex as an item in solo mode where Henry Stickmin becomes beefy and knocks out 2 of the guards before reverting back to normal and getting kicked by the 3rd guard. Beefy Sprites Beefy thief.jpg|Thief Alien hominid beefy by immakilleverybody-d39oexv.jpg|Alien Sandwich_effect-0.png|Green Knight Untitled-1.png|Blue Knight Untitled-3.png|Red Knight Beefy king.jpg|King 10 beefy industrialist.png|Industrialist 22 beefy civilian.png|Civilian 18 beefy peasant.png|Peasant 15 beefy saracen.png|Saracen 31 beefy hatty.png|Hatty Hattington 24 beefy fire demon.png|Fire Demon 14 beefy snakey.png|Snakey Category:Items Category:Food